Graphics processing units (GPUs) are processing circuits configured to perform many operations in parallel and are useful for graphics operations that generate image data for display. GPUs are used in a variety of environments including automobiles. For instance, a GPU generates image content, such as image content displayed on an instrument panel behind the steering wheel, image content used as warning indicators, image content related to infotainments screens, image content from a rearview camera, and other image content for other automotive display systems. A display device in an automobile may be part of, or operably coupled to, an automotive advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) such that the display device may also display blind spot warnings to alert the driver that there are vehicles situated at the driver's blind spot.
A safety critical ADAS may be required to fulfill functional safety requirements, such as those mandated by ISO 26262 (functional safety standard for road vehicles). One functional safety requirement is to ensure data content integrity for image data that are to be displayed by a display device. A failure to display correct image data may lead to a violation of defined safety goals for an automotive application. Example automotive applications that may use displays include a rear-view camera system, front collision warning systems, traffic sign recognition systems, parking assistance systems, instrument clusters, and the like.